


What a MURDER ！

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [8]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 当人们初坠爱河，他们欺骗自己；随后便是永无止境地欺骗对方。





	What a MURDER ！

愿她的上帝惩罚她的灵魂——

他恶毒地诅咒，无法控制自己正在计划些可怕的事情。他把她年轻的未婚夫送到了大西洋彼岸，又强行把她扣留在地下。曾经她如何用冷漠的言辞与充满爱意、热情的话语（当然后者不是对他）伤害了他，他如今正准备还给她。他总是对的：他们的灵魂本应是一个，中间却隔着冷冰冰的镜子，这就隔绝了两个世界。

现在，他不受世俗法律与道德约束的思想，比以往的任何时候都更加放荡不羁，而他也丝毫没有收敛的打算，反而无比希望自己能更加疯狂，连一点平静的理智都不要剩余，全部在地狱的硫磺中冒出黑烟。最好，把他的心——那颗因充满了爱而毫无用处的心——也一并毁了，把死亡的平静最终还给他。可这些希望，他能向谁祈祷呢？除非依靠他自己，坚韧地执行计划中的每一条。

她依然保持着那样，自私、脆弱。她一面对他深恶痛绝，因为她从未真正原谅过他对于年轻贵族做下的事，又将自己关押在恐怖的地下，还曾试图提起婚礼——

他怎敢说出这样的话？同一具尸体结婚，她宁愿死去，也绝不接受这样的丈夫。

但最近，他一贯温和的态度急转直降：他终于露出冷漠尖锐的丑恶面目了，一如他的脸。

一想到这两件相差无几的事物，她厌恶地颤抖起来，却没仔细考虑过原因：她会以社会曾对他的不公为自己开脱，一面又固执地认为是他扭曲的灵魂自作自受。她为了换得自由，曾装模作样地施舍自己的仁慈，装出理解的模样，一发现对自己没有帮助时便立刻收回，又重新使用更加可怕的言语刻意打击那个可怜人。

有一次，他实在不堪忍受，直接冲她大吼：

  “愿你那上帝惩罚你自私的灵魂!”

  他气冲冲地回到房间，开始疯狂地谱写灾难的乐章，她一时怔住了，对于基督教本能的虔诚使她下意识回头看了看：

烛光下，她的影子从地上浸淌至墙壁，折成诡异的两截；不均匀的光线照在身上，导致影子也并不对称，手枯槁而过分修长，就像房间里那位一样。于是她懊恼地不再看它。

火热的争吵使她一同迅速升温，所以她急于要寻找些能使自己迅速凉下来的——

她盯着屋外的湖。

他在家的时候，门往往是锁着的。但这一次他疏忽了，因为他刚进家门，甚至还没来得及反应，争吵已经开始了。

逃离的想法从未离开过她的脑海，现在更催促着她珍惜来之不易的机会，她站在门口，手扶着门框，大致回忆了他带着她走过多少转角，尽管想起他又冷又湿死人般的手的糟糕触感令她十分不适，但她为了能离开他与这个地方，她不惜奔波去美国寻找她的未婚夫。

她相信，在轰鸣的《唐璜》提供的绝佳掩护中，自己应该能避开他无尽的跟踪。她是对的；顺着石墙一路从侧边走，小心地扶着湿漉漉的壁饰，规避积水与坑洼不平的地方，最后手中的灯光终于映出船的影子。她小心地踏上船，并努力坐好，虽然刚站上去的时候仍在大幅摇晃，吓得她险些尖叫，但她很快找回了平衡。她试图朝前迈一步，却踩在纸上。

一封信，盖着美国的信戳。她几乎又要叫起来，收信人写着她的名字，却已经被打开读过了。她是多么急于阅读这封信件，以至于没有在意这个明显的事实。

“Dear Lotte,”她的眼眶顿时湿润了，她亲爱的Raoul!

她怀着强烈的爱意与信心读了下去，最后却脸色苍白。她颓然地缓缓跪在船板上，目光呆滞，她宁愿相信这封信是他伪造的，但只有他们分享的秘密与口吻，更令她陷入绝望。她忠诚的未婚夫终究还是抛弃了她，将她留在冰冷黑暗的地牢里，让她和那样一个东西——东西——

她又看了看日期，是半个月前寄出的，他几乎到了美国不很久便放下了她，还把戒指还了回来，像是祝福，又像是讽刺。她又看了看那封信，总算读进去一点与自己无关的内容：他就要和当地州长的女儿结婚了——她以为她会产生一种遭遇背叛的痛苦，但实际上并没有。她依然安安静静地坐在船上，想着逃跑。

她看了四周，总觉得有绿色的灯光在黑暗里闪动，这个想法令她脊背发凉。她不知道，那会是老鼠一类的生物，还是……但她明明听见《唐璜》仍在可怕的轰鸣！而且，他的眼睛也应该是金色的，火炭般的……

她颤抖地瘫坐在船板上，试图吐出失望的苦水，心乱如麻。现在她才发现，当初的誓言是多么脆弱可笑。而他的哭泣与哀求，她当初有多么于心不忍，同时也多么万分嫌恶。她崇拜他、厌弃他、惧怕他、怜悯他——虽然如今积极的情感有待考量——而且从未爱他。

那她爱她的未婚夫吗？也没有；那些只不过是乱糟糟的恐惧，与幼时美好的回忆，受到追捧的虚荣混杂而成。

他是对的，她并不甘心地承认，她是自私的。

但她还是站了起来，找到了平衡，把船划动。本来吃力的事情现在看上去不值一提。等她听着《唐璜》的轰鸣渐渐远离自己，心里产生了罪恶的快感：我将永远摆脱他了！她摸了摸藏在胸口的钥匙，想象着轻轻打开斯克里布街时的美好图景。可他有没有可能追上来呢？不会的，不会的！他将永远与他的棺材为伴，拥抱着注定只能献给尘埃的可怕乐章。

她加快了速度——歌声突然从四周涌了过来，她一惊，差点失去了平衡。

这呼吸似的音乐，像包裹她的迷雾，淹没她的潮水，缠绕她的丝线，勒令她不再有其它想法，全身心投入进音乐中。

她听着美妙的歌声，缓缓坐在船舱中。她下意识地试图捂住耳朵——因为这歌声令她太容易想起决不该出现在这里的他，却放弃挣扎。她无法抗拒这甜蜜的诱惑。她扒着船舷，头向水中探去，希望窥见声音的来源。

从水里突然探出古怪的手臂，像铁钳一样扣住她的双肩，用力地向地心深处拽去。她如梦方醒，试图撑住船舷向后退缩，却反倒弄翻了船。倾覆的船盖在她头上，她则被拉入水中。

她近乎失去理智地挣扎向上，胡乱呼喊着所有认识的人的名字，徒劳地希望摆脱，但她的声音完全被闷在船舱内，连她自己也听不见。

最后她终于想起了他对她许下的誓言：

“只要您在歌剧院内任何一处呼唤Erik,他一定会在第一时间出现在您身边。”

“Erik！Erik！”然而太迟了，她最后一次探出水面时也没能喊清这个名字，而水中的求救只是徒劳。

水面终于恢复了平静。

当她醒来时，仍觉得胸中有火在烧，疼得她只想呕吐；她懊恼地长叹一声，发现自己又回到了路易·菲利普式的房间，一瞬间，失望与空虚压倒了她，她大概永远不再有离开的机会了。

但是她毕竟还活着，感谢上帝!

Erik还是救了她，她终于产生了羞愧之心，仍夹杂着虚荣与得意，他的确是她最忠诚的“朋友”！当她还在做着模糊的幻想时，他已经从椅子上站了起来，拿着一小杯红酒。

她知趣地坐了起来，而他另一只手在不碰着她的前提下，帮她在背后垫了枕头，把毯子向上拉了拉。

“把这个喝了。”他温柔地命令她。她接过去，发现杯口已经用温水湿润了，这算是一个可怕的警告，她犹豫之后缓慢地、极不情愿地喝掉了。他对酒的品味真的很不错，她必须承认，但她也有些好奇酒里究竟放了别的什么东西。

他又在她身前跪了下来，她闭上眼睛，不想看见更多的泪水。可是他没有哭，而只是用一种特别的神情望着她——

优秀的猎手看着他的战利品。

他看上去有很多疑问，却并不急于需要解答。于是她先问了最令她迷惑的问题：

“Erik，湖里有什么东西？”她清楚地记得自己听到了呼吸的音乐，紧接着就被一股可怕的力量拖拽到湖心。她的求救也几乎是徒劳的，但Erik依然奇迹般地救了她，完全没有被她无理的争吵与莫名的失望所赶走。

“那是Erik为了防止有人擅闯地下寓所而放的水妖。”他听上去漫不经心，却暗含极危险的警告色彩的口吻使她知趣地沉默了。

“但她也有自己的悲伤的故事……”

“以前，在布列塔尼半岛上，有一个少女和她的未婚夫。尽管他们的家人不同意，但他们还是秘密地订了婚。”

“布列塔尼！……Erik，那是我原来和父亲，并且认识了……”但她立刻没有再说了，而是让他继续他的故事。

“然而她的未婚夫却并不像她以为的那样爱她。她有了一个弟弟，随着大部分的遗产将转移给弟弟，她的未婚夫便对她不再百依百顺。直到他们秘密结婚的时候，她的丈夫，第二天就带着她的钱财，乘船离开布列塔尼，抛弃了她。”

“真可怕！”她喃喃。他的语气总像是在暗示着她熟悉的事物，但既然她说不清，也就简单地归结于她熟悉故事发生地点。

“她原本的家庭以她为耻，赶走了她。她一个人孤苦无依，还带着她那无耻的丈夫的血肉——那孩子最后也没有活着来到世上。她走投无路，上帝也抛弃了她。她只好向恶魔求助，把灵魂卖给他。”

他叹了口气，但赶在她好奇的疑问前继续：

“她变成了大海的主宰……是的，Christine，就像故事里所说的那样，她迷惑过往的水手和海员，却只为找到自己的丈夫，用以洗刷自己的耻辱。”

“后来，她终于发现了那个负心的丈夫，她本来也可以用同样的方法，可当她看见她原本的丈夫正幸福地揽着如今的妻子，一边以父亲的自豪，逗得他们的孩子咯咯笑。她终于心软了，放走了他们。”

“从这之后，她便不止于布列塔尼的海岸，而是在世界的海洋里徘徊，考验着人们所谓的爱情是否忠诚。”

“但她的歌声引来了无数希望以此获利的人。她只好到处躲藏。当我在地下湖发现她的时候，她已经奄奄一息。我救活了她，作为回报，她为我看守地下湖。”

他没有继续编造下去，因为她已经在药物的作用下陷入昏睡。他满意地想，她永远不会记得今天发生了什么，倘使她要问，也可以是说是因为过度争吵而晕了过去。

而她，即便是在黑暗的睡梦中，也能感觉到那熟悉的朴素的金戒指，正朝着她恶毒地微笑着，无声地讲述着真相。


End file.
